


What Are the Odds?

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Customer!Aomine, M/M, TechStoreGuy!Kagami, Whatever I couldn't think of anything else lmao, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: Kagami connected the laptop to the wifi, opened a browser and—Motherfucker, more than 10 pinned tabs?orIn which Kagami Taiga worked at a tech store and shit just got real.





	What Are the Odds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DuskBeforeDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskBeforeDawn/gifts).



> This is for le sweet Dusk baby. ('Cause she's a sweetheart) I know I said I'd try but no promises and this just popped out of nowhere, I swear. Hehe~ You said you wanted to know how I'd interpret one of your cool prompts and look what I did.
> 
> And to you guys, heeeey. Hahaha. I just hope you'll at least like it? *v*

 

 

It was a quiet evening. Kagami Taiga found himself humming an unfamiliar tune all to himself. He was bored to death, okay. He was sitting behind the counter, absentmindedly staring at the clock, tapping his right forefinger in sync with the clock's tick-tock, at the same time nibbling at his left hand's fingernails. He just wanted his shift to end. Usually, there was another guy who worked with him at this time of the day but he had to deal with an important appointment or whatever crap so he was left to his own devices.

 

He worked part-time at a small tech store and even though the pay's not that bad, the business had been slow as of late. He couldn't really blame anyone since it's easier to google stuff these days. Fewer expenses, less hassle. He was thinking that it's probably the perfect time to switch part-time jobs. Before he could contemplate any further, he heard the soft clank of the door chime. _Fucking finally._  He quickly snapped out of his little reverie to sit up straight and greet the client with the warmest smile he could manage.

 

"Hello, good evening. How can I help you?"

 

A tall tanned man with a black Cavs cap, white v-neck shirt, and black cargo pants walked straight to where Kagami was sitting and carefully placed a laptop on top of the counter.

 

"Hi. I'm here to get my laptop fixed."

 

Kagami went on with it and opened the laptop to check what the problem was while not so subtlety stealing quick glances at the client. The man had his arms crossed, eyes busy looking around and the only sound that could be heard was the soft foot-tapping from his white sneaker. It was taking quite some time just from it starting up alone. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the password screen had loaded.

 

“Sir? Password.”

 

“What are the odds. Lowercase, no spacing.”

 

Kagami didn’t look at him but he could feel his eyes fixated on him and it made him feel a little uncomfortable. The foot-tapping sound was suddenly replaced by the clickety-clack of the keyboard as Kagami’s fingers hit the keys. He pressed enter and he wasn’t so sure why but he felt fidgety. Perhaps afraid of what he might see? I mean, there had been a lot of clients with creepy as fuck wallpapers, please don’t blame him.

 

While waiting for the loading thingy to disappear, _man this laptop is hopeless_ , he was fighting the urge to steal another peek at the man. But he was weak, meaning he couldn’t help it so he did, totally not expecting to catch two dark blue eyes staring back at him. _Damnit._ He’s so bad at this. Feeling kinda ashamed he was caught, he swiftly avoided his gaze and gave the laptop all his precious attention. The desktop had loaded and it was a safe zone, the wallpaper’s black. Just black. _How boring._

 

The laptop was pretty old and very much used. He would like to suggest that it would be a better (and maybe only) option to just get rid of it and just purchase a new one. Thing was, most of the time if not always, customers never listened to him. In a way, it’s a good news for the shop ‘cause it simply meant cash. But Kagami had handled enough laptops that were beyond salvation and he knew for a fact that this one was their kin. Poor baby was suffering from Malware, spyware, viruses, you name it.

 

“What problems have you encountered so far, sir?” Kagami asked while inspecting its specs and other whatnot.

 

“Hmm… It often freezes and shuts down or restarts. I have installed an updated Antivirus software but I don’t think it’s doing a great job.”

 

Kagami connected the laptop to the wifi, opened a browser and—

 

_Motherfucker, more than 10 pinned tabs?_

 

He abruptly pulled his head away from the screen. His face full of distaste. He wasn’t one to judge but he thought it was over the top. All of the tabs contained porn. Not just ordinary hetero kinky porn shit. The active tab was on a gay porn website. Without a second thought or doubt whatsoever, he glared as he looked up (and he didn’t care if he’s gonna get caught again) only to see that the man was gone. His eyes automatically searched for him (and it wasn’t that hard since the store wasn’t that huge). Kagami snorted and sported a little pout as he spotted him innocently peering at the shelf of PS4 games.

“So, porn. Gay porn.”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” The man said with a smirk and how Kagami wished he could easily toss the laptop at his handso— face.

 

At his face.

 

The man went back to the other side of the counter, still leering at him, feeling all proud in every wrong way and Kagami was not amused. NO!

 

He leaned in forward, a little closer to Kagami, pressing his weight on both his hands that were resting on top of the counter, peering over the laptop, head motioning at the screen.

 

“You got a problem with gay porn? That _redhead’s_  pretty hot, right?”

 

Kagami’s brow twitched at the obvious insinuation and emphasis on the word _redhead_. He threw him a sarcastic, cold-hearted laugh showcasing his best deadpan expression for added effect. _This shithead._

 

He opened his mouth to try and say an intelligible retort but he was interrupted by the jingling of the door chime signaling that another client had arrived. He gave the new client his usual greeting as the middle-aged man in his suit and tie nodded at him and went on to check the phone gadgets shelf.

 

Even though the other party wouldn’t be able to see what’s on the laptop, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about it. He hurriedly swiped his finger on the pad only to notice that the cursor wasn’t moving at all. Tough luck, the laptop had hanged.

 

Unexpectedly, the cursor slowly moved over to the exit button and Kagami instantaneously clicked the left mouse button before it’s too late. But nope, nothing happened.

 

Well… for a while but with squinted eyes, Kagami watched as the cursor moved on its own, slowly making its way to the porn video’s play button and damn was he not fucking horrified.

 

And then, clicked!

 

_Oh hell no._

 

_"Ahhh... Nnnngggg... Ahhhhh!"_

Kagami panicked. Judging by the intensity of the sound, the volume’s in full blast and obviously, it caught the attention of the other customer. With a scrunched face and a we’re totally busted? look, Kagami turned to scowl at the owner of the laptop, the owner who only shrugged his shoulders at him.

 

_This inconsiderate son of a_ —

 

"T-that... that was. Uh... A man was shot and he's in great pain," he tried to explain but seeing the unreadable look on the middle-aged man’s face, he felt like an idiot.

 

Fuck this immoral laptop and what the fuck, really what the fuck. Kagami just wanted to throw the stupid laptop at its stupid owner. The owner of the said laptop wasn't even hiding the fact that he's not even trying to suppress his laughter. Kagami discreetly gave him the middle finger hoping the other client didn't see it.

 

_"Give it to me!"_

 

"H-he was... was uhm, asking for the weapon." He still continued to make a point to the back of the middle-aged man who was not actually that baffled and was more busy checking out two earphones.

 

_"Yes! Ahhhhh! Good! Your huge dick feels so good!!!!"_

 

"Shit. Holy shit." Kagami muttered just above whisper. Why did he even bother to pretend it wasn't what it certainly was in the first place. He clicked everywhere the keyboard, the Esc button, the hotkeys to mute or at least reduce the volume, but the laptop was being a complete bitch.

 

"Nice weapon.” The tanned owner of the indecent laptop had finally spoken up, pleased and untroubled.

 

"Shut the fuck up! You’re not even trying to help!" Kagami cautiously growled in return.

 

"Don't worry about it. It's just porn. Who doesn't watch porn these days, right? Only explains that you guys are healthy young boys." The middle-aged man cut in, placing a set of earphones on the counter, the obscene sounds still filling up the whole place. _Oh yeah! Earphones!_

 

_"Mmmm... Gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for the rest of your life."_

 

“From porn to a possible murder attempt, huh. Hehe. Really kinky." The middle-aged man uttered as he tried to laugh it off. Did he just dump a lame comment about gay porn? Kagami ignored him as he was busy looking for the damn earphones, he ain’t stopping till he had seen one pair, never. On the other hand, the owner of the laptop went behind the counter to help Kagami with the laptop dilemma slash humiliation, but of course, he couldn’t also do anything about it. And after what seemed like an eternity, which was only 5 mins, Kagami had found some earphones, inserted it into its port right away, successful in getting rid of its indecency. He could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“Anything else you’d like to add, sir?” He asked the man in a suit, ignoring the other customer on purpose.

 

“That would be all.”

 

Kagami stood up from his mesh chair, picked up the pair of earphones and cash, went straight to the cash register to do shits that were needed to be done.

 

“Oh. Actually. Know what, you look familiar.” The middle-aged man said out of the blue. Kagami spared him a hasty side glance to check if he was talking to him, and _maybe_  yes thought he was, in fact, talking to his butt ‘cause that’s where his eyes were glued to. Give him some break will ya.

 

To mask his discomfort, he looked behind his shoulder to see that laptop tanned dude was being quiet while sitting on the mesh chair, most likely attempting to turn his laptop off.

 

“I don’t think so, sir. Here are your purchase and change.” Kagami handed the small bag and cash to the middle-aged man and he freaking swore, he felt that the man purposely let their hands touched and he freaking swore again, he might have felt there had been a light squeeze. He didn’t want to overthink. He’s stressed out enough that he just wanted to call it a day and go home.

 

"No, no. I think I’ve seen you somewhere before." Middle-aged man was wearing a suggestive smile and was starting to annoy the hell out of him. Not a good sign. Red flag was on standby.

 

“No.” Kagami flatly said as he continued to argue back.

 

“No? You sure?” _Damn, he was persistent._ Gotta respect the older people so he was trying real hard to hold back his anger and irritation. But thinking about it, a man old enough to be called his father was tryna hit on him and it’s taking all his willpower not to snap ‘cause it’s cringe-worthy as fuck.

 

Don’t get him wrong. He had nothing against teens his age dating older guys. It’s just that he was clearly not interested and the man was quite being a pushy asshole.

 

“Totally, I’ve never seen you before, sir.”

 

“I see. But anyway, here’s my calling card. We can, you know, do things like the ones in that porn you’re watching or maybe something more. Only one call away, baby.”

 

_Okay, that’s it._  That was the last straw. He not so deliberately grabbed the calling card, crumbled it in front of him and man, middle-aged man was mortified.

 

“Can’t you see, he’s not interested you perverted fuck.” Mr. Laptop Guy stepped in, a visible scowl on his face. He’s pissed and he wasn’t going to just sit there and watch a random old dude crudely treat someone like that.

 

“Excuse you but who the hell are you anyway?”

 

“Ah, sorry. I might be someone, I dunno, he’s more interested in?”

 

“You arrogant prick!” The middle-aged man grabbed the tanned man’s shirt a bit forcefully, the strong motion enough to send his black cap down to the ground revealing his navy blue hair. Kagami worriedly came in between them, pulling the middle-aged man’s hand away from the other’s white shirt.

 

“Please don’t make a fuss. I’m sorry but I have to turn you down. Just leave, sir.”

 

“Whatever! If you want an unattractive piece of shit like him, go on! You guys suck! Losers!” Middle-aged man furiously shouted and walked away, pushing the glass door way too hard it almost broke.

 

"Huh? Losers? Damn, how old is he? Are you okay? And don’t mind him, you’re hot. But I still hate you. Half of what happened was your fault." Kagami turned around and leaned against the counter, watching as the tanned man picked up his cap and comfortably collapsed on his mesh chair.

 

"Look, I'm sorry. Even if I’m not sure what I did wrong and why I should apologize. I don’t think— "

 

With one eyebrow raised and a low growl, Kagami was ready, any minute now, to pounce on him, in for the kill making the other backed away a little.

 

"Chill. It was a joke! Course I’ll take half of the responsibility. What else do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and kiss your feet? But look, I wanna make it up to you. I say, go on a date with me?"

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Really?"

 

"WHAT!?"

 

"First you said I was hot then now you’re saying you wanna fu—"

 

"Wow. Oh my God. Is this the millennial way to woo somebody? ‘Cause I'm swooning here." Kagami carefully watched his every movement as he puts the cap back on his head.

 

"I can teach you my ways. Take it as one of the perks you'll get if you go out with me."

 

"How exciting."

 

"We aim to please."

 

"Aomine Daiki. What have you been doing with your life?"

 

Aomine paused for a while but without taking his eyes off Kagami.

 

"If it’s not obvious enough, trying my hardest to woo you Kagami Taiga."

 

"I think your laptop's a lost cause. But let's see what I can do," Kagami calmly said as a way to change the subject. Avoided his ~~loving~~  gaze to look at the laptop instead.

 

"I don't need the fucking laptop. I've never used it since we— It's a sorry excuse to see you."

 

Kagami’s hands were grabbed and he might have flinched a little but he never felt the need to snatch them back. Kagami held Aomine's gaze once more before he averted his eyes, staring down at the tanned hands covering his own. The familiar warmth was doing a lot of things to him. Taking a deep breath, he checked the time and once again stared at the man in front of him. He kept silent, long enough to see uncertainty, fear, longing and a little hope, all visible in those midnight blue eyes. Suddenly he wondered, what could Aomine might be seeing right now.

 

"My shift ends in about half an hour. Think you can wait?"

 

His eyes glued back to their now intertwined hands but not before catching a glimpse of the soft smile hovering over Aomine's mouth. It's a surprise why it didn't feel weird, unusual in a way that after their petty fights and ugly break up, Kagami still thought, felt that his fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between Aomine's fingers. Both were curling on their own, tightening the grip even more.

 

“You should have told the old man about our amateur homemade porn, Taiga.”

 

“Shut your goddamn mouth.” Kagami tightened the grip on Aomine fingers and was delighted to hear a crack sound.

 

“AH! AH! IT HURTS! STOP!”

 

The playful but kinda violent action had caused Kagami to lose his balance, had sent all his weight to fall on Aomine just as two tanned arms instinctively caught him and went to rest around his body. He wasn’t so sure but he thought he felt a light kiss placed on the nape of his neck. He must have been imagining a lot of crazy shit.

 

“Just shut up, okay?”

 

“You fucking savage. Kiss it better.”

 

At that very moment, he also thought, the part-time job wasn't that bad at all, the perverted middle-aged man was. Oh, and how could he forget that he used to love (or maybe still loves ahem) a guy like Aomine? But for the record, Aomine Daiki was the only perverted guy he was willing to deal with.

 

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are wondering, here's the prompt:  
> \- Kagami works at a tech store, Aomine comes in with his laptop to get it fixed, porn is the reason its so slow.
> 
> Was it crack? I don't even understand what I wrote but there it was. Hahahahaha! Love ya guys!~
> 
> Kudos? Comments? Anyone? ;D
> 
> Also, here's my [ tumblr ](http://heyimbunnylmao.tumblr.com) account.
> 
> See you when I see you! <333


End file.
